<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conditional by holdinginpee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823960">Conditional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee'>holdinginpee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Casual Violence, F/F, Grinding on Object, Inappropriate Use of the Cosmic Staff, Kidnapping, Masturbating Another, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, cindy has some weird ideas about things like 'love' and 'apologies' and 'being kind'., this is. uh. a bit darker than my usual stuff.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not the bad guy here, Courtney. I <i>love</i> you, and I’m <i>done</i> loving people who <i>don’t love me back.</i>”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Courtney Whitmore, Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore, implied future Beth Chapel/Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conditional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was... not <i>written for</i> a request, per se, but <i>loosely inspired by</i> one. hope you enjoy it anyway, guy who made said request.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courtney was woken by a harsh, overpowering chemical smell, practically a physical force in its intensity that reached into her mind and pulled her from the depths of unconsciousness to land instead in a bleary, unfocused semi-awake state. She cracked open her eyes, and immediately screwed them shut as even the dim light sent a spike of pain through her head.</p>
<p>Something, she felt, was very wrong, but she couldn’t bring her thoughts together well enough to figure out what. The last thing she remembered she had lain down to sleep in her own room, and she definitely wasn’t there any more. She wasn’t even <em>lying down,</em> in fact, and instead of the softness and warmth of her bed wherever she was felt hard and cold.</p>
<p>A mild sense of alarm floated through her mind in search of something to connect to, slowly growing stronger as the fog lifted from her thoughts. It had just about made it to serious concern when, beside her, a familiar voice blurted, “What the <em>fuck?</em>”</p>
<p>Courtney’s eyes snapped open again, ignoring the headache this time as she jerked round to look at Yolanda. Her friend’s face was scrunched up in a manner that suggested that the light was just as hard on her as on Courtney, and also that she had skipped confusion to move on to anger. Beyond Yolanda was Beth, who was still coming around; she was slumped forward rather than entirely upright under her own power, and her eyes were still closed and her face relaxed.</p>
<p>Both of them, as well as Courtney herself, had been posed kneeling with their legs beneath them on the stone floor; Courtney could feel something binding her ankles together, and their wrists were likewise tied behind them. And all three were completely naked.</p>
<p>The world finally came back into full focus, Courtney’s heart pounding as adrenaline kicked her brain into gear, and she realized that one of Dragon King’s hooded servants was standing uncomfortably close in front of each of them, some small object held in their hands. So she did the only logical thing: She screamed and tried to hurl herself forward to headbutt the one looming over her.</p>
<p>This was, unfortunately, unsuccessful; she jerked to a halt against her restrained wrists, wrenching her shoulders. She grunted in pain and returned to the kneeling position, now made worse by the aching in her joints.</p>
<p>She turned her head so she could see Yolanda again, who was looking at her with concern. “You okay?” Yolanda asked. “I mean. Besides the obvious.”</p>
<p>“I’ll live,” Courtney said. “Any idea what we’re doing here? Or why we’re...” she trailed off, flushing.</p>
<p>“No,” Yolanda replied. “I woke up right before you did. All I remember is falling asleep in my house, and then… this.”</p>
<p><em>Here</em> was a stone room lit by flickering torches, much like the one in which Courtney and the rest of the JSA had fought the ISA mere weeks ago. Probably not the same one, though; this room was in pristine condition, lacking the debris strewn about in the fight.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Courtney confirmed.</p>
<p>“I can’t think of many reasons those creepy old guys would strip us, and none of them are good,” Yolanda said. She turned away from Courtney to look at the hooded figure in front of her. “You lay a <em>finger</em> on me, I’ll kill you. Got it?”</p>
<p>The figure didn’t reply, nor did it give any kind of reaction to suggest it understood her; it, like the others, simply stood there impassively. From what she’d been told Courtney didn’t think they actually had the capacity to be ogling her, but whether real or imagined the feeling of their eyes on her made her skin crawl.</p>
<p>On Yolanda’s right, Beth groaned and opened her eyes. “...Y’landa?” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Beth!” Courtney exclaimed. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Courtney? Wh’re am I?” Beth looked blearily up at her guard, then over at Yolanda and Courtney. She screwed her eyes shut again. “This isn’ one’f the <em>fun</em> naked dreams, is it.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could respond to that, a loud creak filled the air as one of the room’s heavy doors, set in the wall the three were facing, was pushed open to reveal another familiar figure.</p>
<p>“Looks like everyone’s awake!” Cindy Burman announced cheerfully. “See, I told you it would work. Now we can get started!”</p>
<p>“<em>Cindy?</em>” Courtney blurted, while beside her Yolanda snarled “<em>You!</em>”</p>
<p>“Mostly awake, anyway,” Cindy said, frowning at Beth. “Let’s fix that.” She raised her left arm, and dark energy wreathed her hand. She gestured towards Beth, who gasped and jolted straight upright in place, suddenly wide awake.</p>
<p>Cindy lowered her hand, and Beth relaxed a little. “Wow,” she gasped. “That was a rush. Feels like that time I had coffee, only more, and faster. Um. Where are we? Why are we here? Why are <em>you</em> here? Why are we naked? Where’s Rick? How did you do that? How-”</p>
<p>“<em>Stop talking,</em>” Cindy snapped, and Beth’s mouth snapped shut. Cindy walked forwards, her group of followers hanging back to stand near the wall. She approached Courtney, the guard stepping aside for her, and reached out to cup her cheek in her right hand, stroking the thumb gently across it. Courtney tried to shift away, a shudder running down her spine due to more than just the cold, but Cindy simply followed the motion.</p>
<p>“The reason you’re here is simple, really,” she said, and smiled down at her. “It’s because I love you, Courtney.”</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” Courtney exclaimed, echoed by similar sentiments on her right.</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Cindy said, and removed her hand. “I did think I hated you for a while. But I’ve been thinking since then, and I realized I was just jealous. When you asked me to hang out and then blew me off for the art freak I got angry because I <em>wanted</em> you to spend time with me. But I didn’t realize that was why, and then you were fighting me, and I got all tangled up with the love and the anger and I decided I wanted to <em>kill</em> you. But now I know better, so we can put all that behind us.”</p>
<p>“That’s…” Courtney hesitated, knowing that it would be unwise to risk making her angry. “Nice?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it?” Cindy beamed. “So I looked through Daddy’s notes for a safe but fast-acting sedative, and here we are.”</p>
<p>While Courtney was trying to think of a nonoffensive way to respond to that, Beth asked, “You can read Doctor Ito’s notes?”</p>
<p>Cindy looked over at her, disdainful. “Obviously? It’s not like it’s hard. They were barely even in code.”</p>
<p>“But the JSA couldn’t make anything he wrote work! When they decoded one of his books the original Hourman couldn’t even figure out where to <em>start!</em>”</p>
<p>“Can’t have been very smart, then, can he?” She smirked. “Though I’ll give him <em>some</em> credit; whatever he did to make that hourglass work is interesting. Your friend’s biochemistry is different enough that it throws everything off; it took five people’s worth of sedative to put him out. I’m going to have to figure out how to work around that before I can condition him. You three, on the other hand, it’ll work just fine on.”</p>
<p>“<em>Condition</em> him?” Yolanda asked.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh!” Cindy’s eyes lit up with enthusiasm as she replied. She gestured towards the hooded guards still standing before Yolanda and Beth. “See, these guys are <em>fine</em> for what they do, but they’re pretty limited. Not very smart, and kind of fragile.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, disconcertingly at odds with her expression, she lashed out, smashing her fist backhand into Yolanda’s guard’s chest; Courtney jumped, and from her right heard an exclamation of “<em>Shit!</em>” and a high-pitched yelp. The guard stumbled backwards and when it regained its footing again it was audibly wheezing, but it did not otherwise react.</p>
<p>“See, on a person that would break some ribs at worst, but since it’s a drone its lungs are probably going to collapse. And then you need to spend weeks breaking it down for recycling and growing and conditioning a new one, it’s a whole <em>hassle.</em> And they’re no good for talking to, and you can’t take them anywhere even if you spend the extra time and effort to make them look like people.”</p>
<p>The injured drone collapsed, its breathing becoming increasingly labored. Courtney glanced over to see how her friends were holding up. Yolanda’s eyes were locked on Cindy’s face, while Beth had her eyes shut tight and her face pointed down at the floor.</p>
<p>Courtney quickly looked back at Cindy, but she caught the movement and looked at them too. Seeing Beth, she fell silent for several seconds, frowning, then addressed the guard drones. “You two, take that one back to the lab.”</p>
<p>“What is <em>wrong</em> with you!?” Yolanda snapped as they moved to pick up the injured one.</p>
<p>“What?” Cindy asked. “They’re only as smart as, like, cats, it’s not like they’re <em>people.</em>”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make it better,” Beth said quietly.</p>
<p>Cindy rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, so Daddy never figured out how to condition real people. They always died, or went unresponsive, or they wouldn’t obey him, or whatever. He filled three books with failed attempts before he gave up.” She smirked. “Joke’s on him. It took me, like, two days.”</p>
<p>Courtney felt herself paling. “That’s why you kidnapped us? To turn us into more of those… mindless slaves?”</p>
<p>Cindy brushed back Courtney’s hair where it had fallen over her face, the touch setting her skin to prickling. “That’s what I’m saying, you won’t <em>be</em> mindless. Your personality won’t change, your feelings won’t change, you won’t get dumber, you can keep doing hero stuff. You’ll even be able to disobey me if I give you bad orders. All that’s going to happen is you’ll be loyal to me. Nothing else.”</p>
<p>“Cindy, please,” Courtney begged, her heart pounding. “Don’t do this. We can talk this out, okay? You don’t have to-”</p>
<p>Cindy cut her off by leaning in and kissing her, deeply and forcefully, her tongue pressing into Courtney’s mouth. The thought crossed her mind, a little hysterically, that Cindy wasn’t even particularly <em>good</em> at it; she was enthusiastic, but not all that skilled. It went on for too long, as well, until Courtney’s lungs started to burn; when Cindy finally pulled away she gasped for breath, tears dripping down her cheeks.</p>
<p>And Cindy just looked down at her with a smile, as though nothing about this was wrong. “We don’t need to talk,” she said. “You’ll be happy I did it. We’ll <em>all</em> be happy.” She raised her voice, calling back to the drones by the wall. “Bring them the first dose!”</p>
<p>Three of them stepped forward, each holding something, and walked toward the girls in the middle of the room. Once they were behind them, Courtney felt the restraints on her wrists and ankles release. “Get up,” Cindy ordered.</p>
<p>With some effort, her legs numb and sore from kneeling, Courtney did. Her face burned with shame and rage, tears still flowing, as she looked over at her friends, who were likewise shakily coming upright. Beth’s face was wet too, looking at Courtney with upset, but Yolanda’s was contorted with rage. She made pointed eye contact with Courtney, then flicked her eyes over to Cindy for a moment. Courtney gave a tiny nod, guessing her intent.</p>
<p>Almost as one, Courtney and Yolanda lunged towards Cindy. And that was as far as they got; she raised her left hand again, the darkness outlining it down to the elbow this time, and immediately Courtney was frozen in place, unable to move. Cindy gestured, and she was lifted off the ground; her arms were released from behind her and she was forced into a rigid standing position, legs together and arms by her sides. She rotated in place until she could see her friends, who were likewise suspended.</p>
<p>“I didn’t introduce you, did I?” Cindy asked. She held her hand out, palm up, and a small object slid around her arm onto it. It turned in place until it was revealed as a diamond-shaped stone of some kind, darkness writhing within it like smoke. “<em>This</em> is Eclipso.”</p>
<p>Beth gasped.</p>
<p>“It’s his power that let me get into your houses and restrain you. But for now I’m all that’s left of Daddy’s little <em>playgroup,</em> and if he just gave me everything some of you <em>heroes</em> might be able to track him. Being trapped in this crystal is bad enough, he doesn’t want to find out what <em>else</em> you might do to him. He’s promised me his full power once I’ve taken the Justice Society off the board.”</p>
<p>She closed her fist around the crystal, and Courtney felt something pressing in on her from all sides, tightening almost to the point of pain.</p>
<p>“Do you get it? I’m being <em>generous.</em> I could pick off each and every one of you while you’re sleeping, one by one. I could kill you! Right here, right now. But instead, I put in the time and effort to find a solution where you live. Not just <em>live;</em> you’ll be right there by my side. Second only to <em>me</em>. I’m not the bad guy here, Courtney. I <em>love</em> you, and I’m <em>done</em> loving people who <em>don’t love me back.</em>”</p>
<p>“Let… them… go,” Courtney gritted out. She relaxed her fist; Eclipso slid out and round to hover over the back of her wrist, and the pressure lightened. “Please. <em>Please.</em> You can take their suits, and I’ll let you ‘condition’ me. Just <em>let them go.</em>”</p>
<p>“Why is this so hard for you to understand?” she snapped. “I’m going to take <em>all three of you.</em> I know how much you all like each other; I’m not going to split you up. And I don’t <em>need</em> to take your suits. I already <em>have</em> them. I might not be able to use Eclipso’s full power, but I have enough for <em>this.</em>”</p>
<p>She held her hand out to her side, and from behind her Courtney heard a faint but terrible sound. The Cosmic Staff in flight made a gentle, metallic hum; this noise was as though someone took that metal and <em>tore</em> it, a harsh rending of the air. The Staff flew past Courtney to stop in Cindy’s hand, and it looked even worse than it sounded. Its comforting warm light was consumed by Eclipso’s darkness, so intense that - where she’d been able to look into the light even as it blew out the lightbulbs in the basement - it hurt to so much as glance at. White noise filled her mind, like the rushing sound of holding one’s head under water, bypassing her ears entirely.</p>
<p>She screwed her eyes shut as Cindy kept talking. “See? I’ve dealt with your glowstick, and the rest of your equipment I just had to leave somewhere you <em>aren’t</em>. You can have it back once we’re all on the same side.” Her cadence changed to address the drones. “Dose them.”</p>
<p>Still unable to move, Courtney was helpless to resist as she felt a needle slide into her arm. Whatever was inside it entered her bloodstream, and within seconds she felt a tingling begin to spread across her skin.</p>
<p>Without warning - or at least, without warning that she was aware of with her eyes closed - Courtney dropped, suddenly released from Cindy’s grasp. She landed off-balance and started to fall, but before she could hit the floor she was caught again and gently lowered the rest of the way to sit on the hard stone. She pressed her palms to her face, which did nothing to quiet the noise in her mind; she removed them and opened her eyes again.</p>
<p>Yolanda was picking Beth up, the former having landed on her feet and the latter having hit the floor just like Courtney almost did. The two of them looked even better naked than she had ever imagined they would. Yolanda, thanks to her boxing practice, was slim and muscular, while Beth’s less active lifestyle left her with a somewhat fuller figure. They weren’t far off how she’d pictured them, but seeing it in person was… different.</p>
<p><em>Wait, what?</em> she thought. That was… <em>This is the </em>most<em> inappropriate time to creepily ogle your friends, Courtney</em>. She dragged her eyes away and turned back to Cindy, who was just… watching her. Her shirt showed off a <em>lot</em> of cleavage, and she was no longer holding the Staff. “I don’t feel ‘conditioned’,” Courtney said.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Cindy replied. “It takes time for the effects to take hold, and one dose isn’t enough to make it stick. I think it’ll take a week to become permanent, assuming active reinforcement.”</p>
<p>“‘Reinforcement’?” She didn’t like the sound of that.</p>
<p>“Duh.” Cindy rolled her eyes. “The point of it is for you to do what I tell you. <em>Obviously</em> it’ll work better if you get used to <em>doing what I tell you.</em> And it’ll work best of all if you <em>enjoy</em> it.”</p>
<p>She <em>definitely</em> didn’t like the sound of <em>that</em>. The list of things Cindy might think they would enjoy that also required them to be naked was a very short one. She steeled herself, looked Cindy right in the eyes, and said, “I’m not going to do <em>anything</em> you say, Cindy.”</p>
<p>“Yes you are,” Cindy said. “You’ll <em>want</em> to. And until then, if you don’t…” She balled her left hand into a fist, and Eclipso’s power pressed down upon Courtney again. “You <em>all</em> get punished. Understand?”</p>
<p>Courtney grit her teeth. Cindy had the measure of her; she was willing to draw her ire on <em>herself,</em> but she couldn’t do it to her friends. “Yes,” she ground out. “I understand.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Cindy released them and pointed to the floor to her left, where a dark circle drew itself out around Yolanda and Beth. Beth looked at it, then pressed her hand to the air, meeting an obstruction above the line. “I’ll get to you two later. Stay there for now,” Cindy said, while Yolanda tried punching the barrier; it achieved no visible result, and Yolanda winced and shook her hand. Her mouth moved, but whatever she said was inaudible.</p>
<p>Courtney flushed as Cindy looked her up and down, feeling raw and embarrassed under her gaze. Cindy then looked down at herself, smirked at Courtney as though they were sharing a joke, and said, “I’m a bit overdressed for this, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>She waved a hand in front of herself and gently lifted off the ground, coming to rest a few inches into the air. Her shoes slid off her, followed by her tights pulling themselves down her legs. She held out her arms behind her as her shirt unbuttoned, allowing it to slip off, and her skirt too descended to the floor.</p>
<p>Now that she was clad only in underwear, Courtney could see Cindy had a figure to rival her own - presumably the result of some form of enhancement rather than gymnastics training, since Courtney couldn’t imagine her enjoying dedicated exercise - let alone the results of Yolanda’s more casual boxing hobby, or indeed Beth’s curvy figure.</p>
<p>Then her bra unfastened and came off while her panties slid down her legs, revealing two more things about Cindy: That her skin was smooth and hairless except on her head and face (which, if <em>that</em> was an enhancement and not shaved or waxed, Courtney was deeply envious) and that her nipples were pierced, a gold barbell through each one.</p>
<p>For some reason, that particular fact got stuck in Courtney’s mind. While Cindy made her clothes fold up and floated the stack over to one of the drones, Courtney’s imagination was filled with thoughts of rubbing her hands over those breasts, toying with the nipples, gently tugging on the piercings to elicit a quiet gasp from Cindy, sucking one between her lips-</p>
<p>“That’s better,” Cindy said, snapping her out of her reverie. Courtney realized she’d been staring, and moreover that there was an unmistakable heat starting to build between her legs. <em>No!</em> she told herself. <em>You </em>cannot<em> be getting turned on by the girl who tried to kill you, then kidnapped you to brainwash and enslave!</em></p>
<p>Unfortunately, her body did not listen to her better judgement, too occupied by the part of her brain which was still thinking about Cindy’s breasts. She shifted her legs slightly, trying to ignore it to little avail. Cindy was saying something, but she was too distracted to process what; she just watched as she raised her hand and something flew forward into it. She spread her legs apart and lowered it to her crotch, moaning in the back of her throat as she slid it into her vagina, and removed her hand to reveal a rubber penis standing erect. It was hard to tell what color it might have been; it was obscured by the black light of Eclipso’s power.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Cindy asked.</p>
<p><em>No,</em> thought Courtney. “Yes,” she said.</p>
<p>“Good,” Cindy said. “Now kneel.”</p>
<p>Obediently, Courtney lowered herself to the floor, grimacing as her knees met the cold stone. Cindy stepped forward and touched the tip of the dildo to Courtney’s lips; those lips parted as she opened her mouth, and Cindy slipped inside.</p>
<p>It was weirdly <em>hot,</em> was Courtney’s first thought. Not <em>sexy</em> hot - though the arousal warming her stomach disagreed - but in actual temperature. This wasn’t the first time she’d had something in her mouth, but they’d previously been more… room temperature. She hadn’t yet been with a guy, so she had no way to tell if this was more like a flesh-and-blood cock or if that would be different too, but either way it was a new sensation. It was also big; not to the extent that her jaw ached just taking it in, but certainly bigger than anything she’d tried before. All told, it was… a <em>lot,</em> even if the circumstances had been less awful.</p>
<p>Cindy let out a moaned “<em>ohhh</em>” as she settled into Courtney’s mouth. “Mm, that’s good,” she said, resting one hand on the back of Courtney’s head. “I can see why boys are so obsessed with this.” She tightened her hand in Courtney’s hair and yanked <em>hard,</em> pulling her head back to force her to look up at her face. “Not that you have to worry about boys, do you.”</p>
<p>It sounded rhetorical, but after a beat Courtney realized she was actually waiting for an answer. “No.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Cindy said, and pressed Courtney back down onto the dildo. “I won’t let <em>anyone</em> take you from me.” She pushed Courtney’s head down until it hit the back of her throat, her lips still some distance from the base of it.</p>
<p>And then she drew back her hips until the tip sat between Courtney’s lips, and began to thrust.</p>
<p>She made no effort to be gentle. Every thrust rammed into Courtney’s throat, making her gag and choke and ache. She struggled for breath, lungs burning as she inhaled spit, and her eyes swam with tears.</p>
<p>She hated it. Every second of it. And yet, she found herself increasingly turned on.</p>
<p>Cindy kept going, her breath soon starting to come faster and increasingly frequent noises escaping her. Then, just as Courtney was starting to seriously wonder how long she could take this, she pulled all the way out of her mouth and stayed that way; Courtney nearly collapsed forward, catching her weight on her arms, and launched into a coughing fit that did not at all help the pain in her throat. Once that passed, she was finally able to breathe almost normally again - normal but for how it hitched as she cried, at least. That was probably normal, given the circumstances.</p>
<p>She wiped off her mouth with the back of her arm, leaving herself a <em>little</em> less disgustingly damp, and looked back up at Cindy, who was still breathing heavily and was gently stroking her fake cock with one hand.</p>
<p>Cindy smiled down at her. “You’ll get better at that,” she said, which was perhaps the least reassuring thing Courtney had ever heard. “Now, turn over.”</p>
<p>Courtney turned over, getting her legs out from beneath her to sit directly on the floor. The chill seeping into her was even worse with the increased contact area, but it at least gave her knees a break. Cindy bent down to spread her legs apart, putting her crotch on full display.</p>
<p>“I told you you’d enjoy it,” Cindy smirked. Indeed, Courtney’s pussy was glistening with wetness, her body deriving pleasure from all this no matter what her brain thought. She didn’t respond, the fleeting thought striking her that at least Cindy wasn’t making her say “yes, master” or something equally clichéd.</p>
<p>Cindy kneeled down between her legs, then frowned. “Ugh. You should have <em>said</em> something, Courtney.” She pressed her fingers against the floor, sending a ripple of energy out across it; in its wake the feeling of the cold, hard stone slabs was replaced by warmth and softness, as though Courtney were lying on a plush carpet. “That’s better,” she said, and turned her attention back to Courtney. “Lay down,” she told her, pushing her backward with a hand on her shoulder. Courtney let herself be pushed, ending up staring at the dark ceiling, tears still leaking from her eyes.</p>
<p>Cindy laid her right hand, the non-Eclipso one, on Courtney’s thigh, then leaned forward as she slid it up her side to her chest, where she took Courtney’s breast in hand. She squeezed it somewhat awkwardly, at a weird angle and too firmly, then shifted her grip and tried again. “You’re beautiful,” she said quietly, and Courtney could honestly believe she meant it, not that it helped anything. She just screwed her eyes shut, both to try and stop crying and so she wouldn’t have to look at her showing genuine emotion while doing all this.</p>
<p>Part of her was still, despite everything, thinking about Cindy’s breasts.</p>
<p>After a little more clumsy groping, Cindy pulled her hand away and shifted in front of Courtney. Courtney kept her eyes shut, just waiting for it to be over, and after some more repositioning she felt Cindy’s dildo spreading her open, burying itself partway inside her.</p>
<p>“God,” Cindy moaned, “this is even better than your mouth.” She drew back, then thrust in again, burying herself to the hilt. Courtney let out a whine; if anything, it felt <em>bigger</em> like this than before. “You’re so hot and tight, so wet from fucking me. And now we can do this <em>all the time.</em>”</p>
<p><em>God, please, no.</em> Courtney didn’t want that. She didn’t want <em>this.</em> No matter how good it felt to be filled like this, how she clenched around Cindy’s cock involuntarily. “Cindy, <em>please,</em>” she croaked, the words dragging over her still-aching throat.</p>
<p>She stiffened as Cindy’s hand touched her face, wiping away some of her tears. “Don’t worry, Courtney, I’m not going to make you wait.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No, that wasn’t what I meant!</em>
</p>
<p>The words were lost as Cindy began to move, fucking her in earnest. She was no gentler this time than she had been the previous, and no more skilled about it than her hand on Courtney’s breast. She had neither technique nor skill; she just thrust hard and deep, over and over. Only once before had Courtney come from vaginal stimulation alone, and that was with a much more attentive partner than Cindy; though it stoked her body’s arousal, at no point did she even feel the first stirring of orgasm.</p>
<p>It was, if anything, <em>frustrating,</em> on top of the fear-horror-anger mix already brewing in Courtney’s brain. She wanted to put her fingers to her clit and make herself come, or even make Cindy do it if she wanted Courtney’s body so badly, but it felt like giving in, like accepting the role Cindy was trying to force her into. She wouldn’t do it.</p>
<p>Complementing her lack of skill, Cindy didn’t last long at all. Even if Courtney <em>had</em> participated she would have had a hard time coming in the time it took before Cindy shuddered to a halt at the deepest point of a thrust and cried out as she came. Her cock reacted disturbingly realistically, throbbing and twitching inside Courtney; she could swear she could actually feel Cindy’s pulse in it, though thankfully it didn’t faux-ejaculate. She didn’t want to know what <em>that</em> would do to her.</p>
<p>Courtney’s eyes jerked open as her upper body was lifted off the ground, sitting upright without her will to put her face next to Cindy’s. Her captor was flushed and shining with sweat, chest heaving with her breath, and her expression was soft, almost <em>vulnerable</em> in an odd way. The contemptuous sneer that always underlaid her expression even when it wasn’t the entire thing was absent, and Courtney could almost see her as just… a girl.</p>
<p>She honestly couldn’t say who moved, but suddenly their lips were pressed together and Cindy’s tongue was in her mouth. She didn’t intend to kiss back, but apparently her mouth had other plans; Cindy moaned in the back of her throat as Courtney reciprocated.</p>
<p><em>What am I </em>doing!?</p>
<p>Summoning up her willpower, Courtney managed to break the kiss, leaving them both panting for breath, faces far too close together. What <em>was</em> that? Why had she <em>done</em> that?</p>
<p><em>Is this…</em> Courtney’s heart sank. <em>Is this the ‘conditioning’? Has she already brainwashed me this quickly?</em></p>
<p>Oblivious to Courtney’s turmoil, a smile spread across Cindy’s face. “Good girl,” she murmured. “You’re finally starting to loosen up a bit.”</p>
<p>“I’m not…” Courtney trailed off, no words connecting to finish the sentence.</p>
<p>Cindy didn’t reply, and instead picked herself up off the floor. Once she was standing, she held out a hand to Courtney; Courtney took it and stood up as well.</p>
<p>“Fun as it would be to keep playing with you, we should let your friends play too,” Cindy said.</p>
<p><em>Don’t touch them,</em> she wanted to snap. It wouldn’t come.</p>
<p>“But don’t worry, I’ve got an idea to hold you over.” She reached down and pulled the dildo out of herself with an obscenely wet noise. For a moment Courtney thought she intended to put it in her instead, but no; she sent it flying off to the drones that Courtney had entirely forgotten were in the room. Instead, she held out her hand, palm-down, and the Staff screamed forward into her grip. “Spread your legs,” she said, and Courtney did. Cindy let go of the Staff, and it hovered forward, its movements jerky and linear rather than the organic motions Courtney was used to; it span around to point towards Cindy, reversed between her legs, then jerked upwards to press against her crotch.</p>
<p>The underwater sound intensified a thousandfold, an ocean of noise crashing down on her mind and washing her away in an instant. The entire world became nothing but deafening noise, and through it all she could hearfeel<em>see</em> something, something dark and terrible and unimaginably huge, impossibly far away.</p>
<p>She could hear something with her physical ears, too, though it was so quiet by comparison as to barely register. Someone was shouting, and there was an awful keening noise.</p>
<p>Struggling against the weight of the ocean, she tried to listen to the real sounds. The shouting almost sounded like words. If she could just… push a little… harder…</p>
<p><span class="small"><span class="small">“-ney! Court</span>ney! <em>Court</em></span><em>ney! What’s happening!</em>”</p>
<p>She knew that voice, but remembering who it belonged to was beyond her. She tried to push the overwhelming feeling of <em>noise</em> into words, and the keening stopped. Belatedly, she realized it had been <em>her.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Loud,</em>” she choked. It was all she could do.</p>
<p>“What? What’s - Eclipso! Eclipso, are you doing this to her?”</p>
<p>That terrible faraway thing spoke, words fit to flay the flesh from her bones; only the immense distance rendered them indistinct, sparing her.</p>
<p>“Well <em>stop it!</em>”</p>
<p>It spoke again, the world shaking with every syllable.</p>
<p>“She can’t love me if you <em>melt her brain!</em> Just - pull it back!”</p>
<p>It spoke once more, and then all at once the noise receded, quieting to something that still pressed on her mind, but at least left space for her to <em>exist.</em> She clutched onto something, shaking, as she tried to remember how to have a body again.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” Cindy said by her ear, and Courtney realized the thing she was clinging to was <em>her.</em> Her arms were tight around Cindy’s shoulders, and Cindy’s arms were round her in turn, having caught her when she lost control of her body. “Are you okay, Courtney?”</p>
<p>“No,” she said, rather than give a fuller answer. <em>Nothing</em> about what had happened since she woke up here was <em>okay.</em></p>
<p>“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Cindy told her. “Eclipso didn’t say <em>anything</em> about you reacting like <em>that.</em> It was just meant to be something you could grind on. Like this.” Courtney felt her flick a hand upwards behind her, and the Staff pressed up harder in response. Like this, she was sat right up against the bent part of the Staff; the kink in its shape thus ground on her clit, while the ridges right below it rubbed against her labia. She gasped as the added stimulation made her legs buckle, pressing her harder against the Staff.</p>
<p>“See? You’re fine now.” Cindy let go of her and put her hands on Courtney’s arms instead. “Come on, you can sit down and I’ll play with one of your friends instead.”</p>
<p>Courtney let go, stumbling a little and grabbing the part of the Staff in front of her to help keep her balance. She turned around, Cindy giving her a wide berth to avoid being hit by its blade, and let herself be led to the barrier circle. The Staff moved with her, but not perfectly; it made walking awkward, and meant it kept rubbing against her as she moved.</p>
<p>Cindy passed through the barrier like it wasn’t there, and when she followed, so did Courtney. Practically before she was even through, Yolanda and Beth both exclaimed “Courtney!” and tried to rush to her; Cindy intercepted them partway, freezing them in rigid standing poses. She looked down at the floor, unable to meet their eyes, and didn’t respond to Beth’s more hesitantly repeated “Courtney?”</p>
<p>“Sit down.” Cindy gestured towards the back of the circle.</p>
<p>“Stop telling her what to do, you bitch!” Yolanda demanded.</p>
<p>Courtney trudged past her immobilized friends, and after a moment’s thought turned and kneeled; with the Staff under her she couldn’t sit properly. Fortunately, the magical softness of the floor extended this far.</p>
<p>Once in place, she looked up at Cindy, who was inspecting Yolanda and Beth. “You know,” she said, “you could both be <em>super</em> hot if you put some effort in.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Yolanda spat.</p>
<p>“That’s the idea,” Cindy smirked. “But really. If you wore your hair and makeup better, upgraded your wardrobe…” She pointedly ran her eyes over Beth’s body. “Maybe lost a few pounds, nobody would be able to keep their eyes off you. Maybe I should make you do it. It’ll need to be believable that I’d let you hang out with me, after all.”</p>
<p>“You’re planning to just go back to school?” Yolanda asked incredulously. “Like nothing ever happened?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Cindy ran her hand over Yolanda’s hip, then turned her around and slapped her on the ass. Courtney jumped, startled, and the motion shifted the Staff against her, a spark of pleasure running through her clit. “God, you’re even better in person. Not that your pictures weren’t hot too. I still have those on my phone, you know. I’ve come to them <em>so</em> many times since I sent them to everybody.”</p>
<p>“You…” Yolanda’s voice went from confusion to rage in an instant as it clicked. “That was <em>you!?</em>”</p>
<p>“Mmhm. Daddy told me to watch Henry in case he started to show any of Brainwave’s powers, so I had to break you two up. I guess I should apologize for that.”</p>
<p>“You - you <em>ruined</em> my <em>life</em> and you think you can just <em>apologize!?</em>” The sentence rose to a scream as it went on.</p>
<p>“I <em>told</em> you, I only did it because Daddy ordered me to. Back when I still thought his orders were worth following,” she scowled. “I was wrong to listen to him. So yes, I’m sorry. Good enough?”</p>
<p>“I thought Henry had betrayed me, you <em>bitch!</em> I hated him until I watched him <em>die</em> and it was <em>you!</em> Everyone thinks I’m a <em>slut!</em> <em>My parents won’t even look me in the eye, you fucking-!</em>”</p>
<p>Cindy silenced her with a flick of her hand, forcing her mouth shut  “I <em>know,</em>” she said. “And I apologized for it. Aren’t you supposed to <em>forgive</em> me now?”</p>
<p>“That’s not how apologies work,” Beth said.</p>
<p>“What?” Cindy glared at her. “I admitted I was wrong, I wouldn’t do the same thing again if I had the chance, and I said I was sorry. What about that isn’t how it works?”</p>
<p>“When someone wants you to apologize, they don’t usually mean because you’ve learned something you didn’t know when you did the thing you’re apologizing for,” she explained. “They want you to acknowledge that you hurt them, and <em>that’s</em> why you wouldn’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“Plus, apologizing doesn’t mean they have to forgive you, even if you mean it. It’s a gesture, you’re saying you won’t hurt them again in the future, and if they don’t want to take the risk they don’t have to. And even if they believe you, people can’t always <em>stop</em> being angry just because you apologized.”</p>
<p>Cindy huffed. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyway.”</p>
<p>“I think it does,” Beth said. “Even if you condition us, you’ll still have to talk to other people, like at school and stuff. If you don’t try and understand them, you’ll just end up making more people not like you, and you can’t just kidnap every-”</p>
<p>She was cut off by Cindy slapping a hand over her mouth. “God, <em>shut up,</em>” she growled.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Beth said, muffled by the hand.</p>
<p>Cindy removed it. “Do you know how to use that mouth for anything <em>other</em> than talking?”</p>
<p>“Apart from-” Beth stuttered, embarrassed. “You mean - I - No, I’ve never - tried. That.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” said Cindy. “Shame. What about you, Courtney? Ever gone down on a girl?”</p>
<p>Courtney flushed. She’d only been halfway paying attention to the conversation, distracted by the way the Staff kept rubbing against her even when she tried to stay still, and now Cindy was asking her <em>that.</em> “Yes,” she said.</p>
<p>Cindy grinned. “Good to know. Yolanda?” She flicked her hand again, releasing Yolanda’s jaw.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck. You.</em>”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I guess I need to remind you what happens if you’re disobedient.” She turned Yolanda to look at Beth, then made a fist; Beth screwed her eyes shut and let out a pained whine. “Now, you have a choice here. You can calm down and behave, or you can stay angry and watch me start breaking bones. Which is it going to be?”</p>
<p>Yolanda didn’t reply, jaw clenched, physically shaking with rage.</p>
<p>“I won’t wait all day,” Cindy said. “Last chance. Are you going to be good?”</p>
<p>The silence drew out long enough for Beth to give another whimper; Yolanda averted her gaze and growled, “<em>Fine.</em>”</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Yolanda repeated, louder. “I’ll… be… <em>good.</em>”</p>
<p>Cindy released Beth and Yolanda, dropping them both to the floor; Beth managed to stay on her feet this time. “Come on then,” she said, and turned and walked out of the circle. Yolanda, after a long pause, followed.</p>
<p>Beth stood there, unmoving, for a long few seconds, then wandered over to Courtney’s side of the circle as though in a daze. She collapsed into a sit on Courtney’s right and curled up, knees tucked up against her, arms around her legs. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, barely audible.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, no,” Courtney told her, her voice rasping as she tasked her sore throat with more than one word at a time. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Beth.”</p>
<p>“But she used me to make Yolanda do what she wanted,” she said, voice shaking.</p>
<p>Slowly, carefully, Courtney put her arm around Beth’s shoulders. Beth sagged into her side, leaning her weight against her. The part of her brain that had been thinking about Cindy’s piercings earlier was very aware of how naked they both were, how Yolanda was kneeling between Cindy’s legs, how the Staff - by now covered in wetness where it rubbed against her - <em>refused</em> to stay still, constantly shifting to keep stimulating her. It was not the ideal state from which to offer reassurance.</p>
<p>Still, she tried. “She <em>used</em> you,” she pointed out. “You didn’t want that to happen. You couldn’t stop it. I feel guilty too, Beth; she wouldn’t have taken either of you if not for me. But it’s not your fault, or mine. It’s hers.”</p>
<p>“I - I <em>did,</em>” Beth said. “Want this. Not - not <em>this</em>, but I did - when those photos of Yolanda were spread around - I deleted them, but I saw them, and I couldn’t stop thinking about them, and I kept picturing her when I masturbated, and then I got to know you and I started thinking about you too, and I - I wanted to see you for real, but not like <em>this-</em>”</p>
<p>Courtney’s brain was entirely overtaken by the thought of Beth masturbating to the thought of <em>them.</em> Her arousal, which had thus far felt like a thing that was <em>happening</em> to her more than anything as Cindy forced it on her, surged stronger, hotter; the feeling of <em>want</em> rather than just <em>need</em> hit her like a physical thing.</p>
<p>Beth’s voice refocused her attention. “Courtney?”</p>
<p>She followed Beth’s eyes to see her left arm, the one not still around Beth’s shoulders, held across her body to rest the hand on Beth’s thigh. She hadn’t even realized she was moving, but in hindsight it felt sort of inevitable. There were any number of reasons this was a bad idea, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “I - I don’t think I can stop,” she realized aloud, stroking her hand along the thigh.</p>
<p>“You can’t-?” asked Beth, before Courtney’s meaning struck her. “Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Just - don’t touch my boobs? Please?”</p>
<p>As soon as she said it, it became significantly harder to obey. Beth’s breasts were invitingly soft-looking, and bigger than could entirely fit in her hands. It was very, very tempting to try, or to put her mouth on them, or <em>something.</em> But Beth didn’t want her to, and she would respect that. It was lucky she hadn’t refused outright and forced Courtney to test her disintegrating self-control against her basic decency. “Okay,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I know it’s weird,” Beth continued hurriedly. “It’s just, sometimes, playing with them is - it’s hard to explain - <em>uncomfortable?</em> Not always, sometimes it’s good, but I really doubt it would be <em>here.</em>”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize,” Courtney told her. “And you don’t have to explain, either. You don’t want me to, so I won’t. That’s all that matters.” Desperately hoping that she wasn’t lying, she moved her hand to the inner leg and kept rubbing it in gentle circles.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Beth said softly, as though simple acceptance were a surprising and unfamiliar gift.</p>
<p>Courtney slid her hand up to Beth’s knee and gently pushed on it. Beth took the hint, letting go of her legs and spreading her knees apart to sit cross-legged on the floor. Courtney lifted her hand, moving to rest two fingers against the skin of Beth’s stomach, then ran them downwards, through the curls of her pubic hair, to her vagina.</p>
<p>Beth breathed out a moan when her fingers made contact, and a jolt ran through Courtney’s body as though <em>she</em> was the one being touched. She shifted her hips, starting to grind against the Staff in earnest as she rubbed down Beth’s slit. Beth wasn’t nearly as wet as Courtney was, but grew more so as she kept touching her; after a minute she switched to rubbing in circles, spreading that wetness further.</p>
<p>“You said-” Beth started, and was interrupted by a little “<em>ah</em>” noise, such as she kept making as Courtney stroked her; those noises were going to be ingrained in Courtney’s brain for the rest of time. “You’ve had sex before?”</p>
<p>“Before we moved to Blue Valley, yeah.” She’d hooked up with some of the girls in her gymnastics team a few times. Putting a group of attractive girls in tight clothing and having them watch each other put their bodies to use… some hormones inevitably ended up pumping.</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Beth. “I haven’t.”</p>
<p>This - Courtney taking out her own lust on her - was Beth’s first time. Guilt rose in her again, and she kept going anyway.</p>
<p>She moved her fingers upwards, circling Beth’s clit, and listened to the slight changes in her noises as the minutes passed; the way her breathing changed, how her moans took on an edge of need. She barely even thought about her own arousal, even as it continued to build as she kept rutting against the Staff.</p>
<p>And then, suddenly, she tipped over into orgasm; her fingers stilled, she ground into the bend of the Staff, and a hoarse cry emerged from her throat as stars flashed in her eyes, the pent-up tension breaking <em>hard.</em></p>
<p>“Looks like you two are having fun,” Cindy said, smirking as she strode through the barrier. Yolanda, following a few steps behind, came forward to stand next to her; her fury was gone without being replaced, leaving her looking blank and a little lost. “Well? Carry on,” Cindy continued, gesturing at Beth, when Courtney remained unmoving.</p>
<p>She flushed and looked down at what she was doing as she started moving her hand again, rubbing Beth’s clit directly now. Beth had already been getting close before Courtney interrupted; it didn’t take long before her moaning sped up, her breath started to hitch, and finally she let out a long groan, body convulsing in climax.</p>
<p>Courtney’s arm was still around her shoulders as she came, which combined with Cindy and Yolanda’s gaze to give the whole thing a bizarre air of mingled intimacy and exposure. The way she leaned her head on Courtney’s shoulder once it passed, her weight against her increasing as she slumped with post-orgasmic bonelessness, furthered that intimate feeling.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Cindy said, smiling at Courtney; she smiled back, pride blooming in her chest at the praise. Cindy leaned down, meeting her in a kiss that set arousal thrumming beneath her skin despite having come mere minutes prior.</p>
<p>Straightening up, Cindy gestured to summon her clothes and started floating them back onto her body, heedless of the sweat and fluids still on her skin. “As much as I’d like to stay, I do have things to do,” she said. “Your friend’s samples should be ready any minute now.” She exited the circle, then turned to lay her hand on the air; a pulse of darkness ran from it through the barrier, briefly tracing out its shape before fading again. “I’ll be back in a few hours with the next dose. You’ll behave until then, right?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Courtney agreed. Yolanda and Beth added their own, more reluctant affirmatives.</p>
<p>“Good.” With that, she turned and headed for the exit, instructing the drones to follow her as she went. After the last one made it through the door swung shut with an impact that echoed off the stone walls, and they were left alone.</p>
<p>Yolanda slid to the floor, sitting sprawled out with her back against the barrier.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Beth asked her.</p>
<p>“No,” she said, still with that blank expression.</p>
<p>“I guess that was a stupid question.” More quietly, talking to herself more than Courtney or Yolanda, Beth continued, “None of my fantasies ever went like <em>this.</em>”</p>
<p>Yolanda raised her head to look at her directly, expression sharpening a little. “Fantasies?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you didn’t hear that.” She hesitated, ducked her head in embarrassment, and then continued in a rush: “I’ve been thinking about both of you when I masturbate.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Beth nodded, still looking at the floor.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Beth’s gaze jerked back to Yolanda, shocked. “I’ve had a giant crush on you both pretty much since we became friends. Didn’t think you felt the same way.”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Courtney said. “Are you saying we <em>all</em> like each other and we just didn’t realize?”</p>
<p>Yolanda huffed out a laugh. “Apparently.”</p>
<p>“God,” she muttered. “We’re <em>idiots.</em>”</p>
<p>“At least now we know?” Beth said, aiming for a positive tone. “We can decide whether we want to date or whatever, once we’re out of here.”</p>
<p>“Right,” said Yolanda, dryly. “We just have to <em>get</em> out first. Any ideas?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Get… out?</em>
</p>
<p>It took a long moment for the thought to connect. She hadn’t wanted to be here, she <em>knew</em> that when she thought about it, but <em>feeling</em> it was… harder.</p>
<p>But Beth and Yolanda both felt it, and she trusted them.</p>
<p>As she focused on that, trying to clear her mind, she felt something. A tiny pulse of warmth.</p>
<p>She laid her hand on the Staff, hovering idly now beneath her. There it was, smothered by the cold and dark of Eclipso’s power - a spark of light, flickering and weak but undeniably present. Cindy had made a mistake, she realized. When she touched the Staff and Eclipso crushed her very being under its power - Cindy let its hold on the Staff slip.</p>
<p>“I might have one,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Cindy had said the conditioning was temporary this early on, right? If the Staff could use that slip to break free… they might be able to escape yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one kind of fought me. not even because of the heavy stuff, though i did have to go back and add stuff several times because i forgot to make them uncomfortable with the situation. just, the whole last part was a struggle to write anything. if it got bad towards the end that's why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>